When It Rains
by macmoosie
Summary: He was kissing Shane, the love of his life. His lips were so warm and soft, hungry for him, and tasted of mint. When the kiss ended, Freddie was left wanting more, his eyes slowly opening, his mind coming back to reality.
1. Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the iCarly show, nor am I affiliated with Nickelodeon in any way.

**Author's Note:** Rated M for mature themes. The story is pretty self explanatory. Just a short story between Freddie Benson and Shane.

* * *

**1/ Thunderstorms**

The heavy rain hit Freddie Benson's bedroom window hard. It would have woken him from his sleep if he had indeed been sleeping. On the contrary, Freddie was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He laid there for two hours already, just daydreaming. Nothing more. He turned on his side and turned the nightstand lamp on, illuminating the room an icy blue. He gazed across the room at the spherical clock on the wall; the time was 7:47pm. He sighed and shut the lamp off before climbing off the bed and heading to the door.

Walking through the hallway, he stopped when he reached the lounge. The plasma screen television reflected the light in the kitchen, acting like a mirror. He looked at himself and sighed, he looked as miserable as he felt. It's been a week since Shane was in the hospital and day and night Freddie hoped he was all right. Dropping onto the leather couch, he turned the television on and flipped through the channels. Normally his mother Marissa Benson would have a maternal alert and run to the lounge and tell Freddie to sit up straight on the couch, but she was out of the house at her mother's for a few hours.

Freddie was about to go to the bathroom when he heard knocking on the door. Getting up, he headed over to it and unlocked it without bothering to look in the peephole. He opened the door and exhaled when he saw who the visitor was. "Hey Freddie."

"Shane. You're out of the hospital!"

"Yeah, I made a full recovery yesterday and spent today home taking it slow. I thought I'd come say hi and hang out for a little."

"Oh, that's great. Come in," he said, stepping aside. He excused himself to the bathroom and offered his video game systems in his bedroom as entertainment while he was away. Shane didn't have a clue about Freddie's feelings for him. Shane was Freddie's male best friend, and he realized that chasing after Carly wasn't getting him anywhere. He thought that maybe Shane would like Freddie the same way, especially since he was bisexual too. Freddie figured out his sexuality the minute he met Shane. Freddie knew he couldn't last much longer without telling Shane how he felt about him, especially since the fact that going all this time without him knowing and without knowing for certain if he lasted a chance with the older boy was killing him.

Freddie finished up in the bathroom and washed his hands before going to his bedroom to find Shane. He was sitting on Freddie's bed, his black and white Converses on the floor, his hoodie strewn on the bed, his feet tucked under him in a butterfly sitting position. His eyes were locked onto the television as he played a game where the main idea was about free-running, also known as parkour. His eyes glanced upward and turned back to the television quickly as he noticed Freddie enter the room.

Shane smiled at Freddie, making the younger boy exhale again. Freddie glanced at him quickly. He wore a yellow slim fit shirt with black designs, dark blue skinny jeans, his chocolate brown hair neat, yet messy at the same time covered some of his forehead and right eye. Freddie smiled to himself when he noticed he owned the same pair of socks Shane was wearing; white with a black and white checkered pattern on the front.

Freddie sat on the bed next to Shane, discreetly positioning himself so their shoulders touched. Shane shut the game off and looked at Freddie. "You have something on your mind," he noted. "What is it?"

The younger boy sighed and lowered his head. Gaining composure, he raised it and locked eyes with Shane. "I don't know how to say it."

"Just come out with it," he laughed. "That's always the best way."

Nodding, Freddie blinked. "Shane, I love you."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, as if there was anything to be confused about. The phrase was simple enough. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm in love with you. I have been since we first met. I always wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to mess up our friendship. Then you told me you were bisexual so I thought I'd have a chance with you. But, I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back. Yeah, it hurts, but I can handle it. I can understand if you don't since we're too good of friends, but just tell me if you don't."

"Freddie, I--"

"Shane, please," he whispered. "Just tell me if you don't. Tell me you don't love me and I'll just not bring this up again."

A moment passed and neither one of them spoke a word. After what seemed like forever, Freddie's eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Shane blinked. "Because I don't know how to answer you, and I don't want to lie to you."

A gong went off in Freddie's mind and he knew what Shane meant. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset; Shane loved him, that part was true and Freddie knew it. But Shane also agreed that they were too good of friends, and he didn't know what to say to Freddie. "What are you saying," Freddie asked, determined to get a straight answer.

"I'm saying that…I love you, Freddie Benson."

Shane hesitated for a second before leaning in closer. He parted his lips a little before reaching behind Freddie's neck to pull him in. Pressing their lips together, both boys exhaled at each others' touch. Freddie couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing Shane, the love of his life. His lips were so warm and soft, hungry for him, and tasted of mint. When the kiss ended, Freddie was left wanting more, his eyes slowly opening, his mind coming back to reality.

"That was--"

"I know," Freddie answered.

Shane scooted closer to Freddie, taking his hand in his. "Freddie, do you want to go out with me?"

Freddie nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Shane breathed out with happiness and kissed Freddie again. The younger boy smiled and told Shane he'd be right back. Leaving the room, he came back five minutes or so later with a smile on his face. "My mom said you can sleep over."

The older boy smiled, but quickly frowned. "You told her about us?"

"No, of course not. I just told her you were out of the hospital, and you being my best male friend, she couldn't refuse."

Shane smiled. "I didn't expect that. I wish I had known ahead of time, I could have came prepared."

"Don't worry," Freddie smiled, "I have some clothes you can borrow."

--

Shane came out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and black and white basketball shorts. "Thanks Freddie," he smiled. "These are comfy."

Freddie returned the smile. "No problem. I never wear those much anyway." He turned back to the television and smiled again when Shane sat next to him on the couch. "My mom said she's leaving her mom's house in a few hours or so."

The older boy nodded. "Where do I sleep?"

"The couch pulls out and it's spacious enough to sleep on. Unless you'd prefer to sleep in my bed. With me," he smiled.

"Would your mom think twice?"

"Definitely not. I don't think she'd even think once about it, never mind care."

Shane smiled and leaned in to kiss Freddie. Suddenly, thunder struck outside making both boys jump, startled. "I hate thunderstorms," Freddie groaned.

"I don't know, I think they're relaxing."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Relaxing? How can one even sleep during a thunderstorm?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders. He stretched, his arms up in the air as he yawned. His shirt lifted a little and Freddie caught a glimpse of his toned stomach and v-lines. He exhaled and quickly looked away, trying to be inconspicuous, just as the older boy glanced at him. He wore a black t-shirt with black and blue pajama pants, the drawstrings left untied.

Freddie gazed at the clock in the kitchen, the time was 8:17pm. He wrinkled his forehead and yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed," Freddie announced. "You can stay in here and watch TV if you want."

"Actually, I'm pretty tired too," Shane noted. "I'll be there in a few, I'm just gonna go brush my teeth."

Freddie smiled and went to his bedroom. He was happy he had brushed his teeth already, as he was too tired to do it now if he had to. Climbing into bed, he left the lamp on for Shane and pulled the covers over him. He covered his mouth as he yawned again and dropped his arm onto the bed, hitting the paperback novel that laid upon it. He grabbed it and put it on the nightstand, smiling when he remembered what he was reading.

He jumped as thunder struck again, Shane laughing as he entered the bedroom. "I've never seen a boy jump so high."

Freddie shot him a glare, not like he could see it in the minor darkness. "You know, when you get scared badly about something, I'm just going to point and laugh."

Shane climbed into bed and leaned over Freddie to shut the lamp off. Reaching to the other side, he opened the blinds of the shutters on the window, the moon shining romantic light into the bedroom. "The perfect light," Shane smiled.

Freddie nodded. "At least I can see you without having to put any lights on. I like it that way - at least some light in the room."

"Awh, is widdle Freddie afraid of the dark?"

The younger boy punched Shane in the arm, grinning. Shane rubbed his arm and cursed under his breath at the quick rush of stinging pain. It subsided, and he leaned close to Freddie, their faces close together. "Shane--," Freddie breathed out.

Shane got closer, his breath brushing across Freddie's neck making him shiver. He locked eyes with the other boy, neither one of them moving. He smiled a little and moved his right arm so it was around Freddie's waist and his head was being supported by the hand of his left arm. Shane leaned in and kissed him for the third time that night, this one more passionate than the others.

Freddie's arms went around Shane's neck as the older boy climbed on top of him, laying on top. His arms were on the left and right sides of Freddie's head respectively, the covers having moved to the midsections of the two. Despite the cold night air, the temperature of the room to them was getting warmer.

The longer the kissing went on, the more passionate it got. Freddie bit Shane's lip romantically, making him kiss the other boy harder and fiercer. Shane sat up, dragging Freddie with him with the kisses. Not a minute later, they were back down on the bed. Somehow, the next minute, they ended up on the floor, the bed sheets and covers strewn around and on top of them.

When they regained control of themselves, the two laid on the floor, Freddie's head on Shane's chest, the older boy's arm around his boyfriend's head, the other behind his own. Realizing they were falling asleep, they decided to fix the bed sheets and get back into it. Sliding back into bed, Shane pulled the covers back over them and Freddie moved so his back was toward Shane, and his boyfriend had his arm around his waist, holding him close. "Goodnight, Shane."

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

Redone as of Feb. 9, 2009; I edited the first chapter, holding off on the intimacy until a later time. Sorry about that! Chapter One finished. Like I said, this is a short story, so it won't have more than a few chapters. Just a little craving I had to put into writing. Let me know what you think!


	2. A Gentle Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the iCarly show, nor am I affiliated with Nickelodeon in any way.

**Author's Note:** Rated M for mature themes. The story is pretty self explanatory. Just a short story between Freddie Benson and Shane.

* * *

**2/ A Gentle Touch**

The next morning, Freddie woke up late. He was lucky it was Saturday or else he'd have been two hours late for school. He stretched and gazed across the room at the clock; 10:04am. He laid back down and his arm fell across the other side of the bed. He wrinkled his forehead when he realized it was an empty space where Shane should have been laying. Was all that a dream? Freddie climbed out of bed and fixed his pajamas and his hair before going to the lounge. He looked around and noticed the house was empty. His mom was at work like she should be, but Shane was nowhere to be found.

"So it was a dream," Freddie confirmed.

Sighing, he turned around and started back toward his bedroom. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Shane emerged in his clothes from the night before. "Morning, Freddie," he smiled. Freddie blinked and returned the smile, relieved he hadn't dreamt last night's events. "I'm going to run home to change and come back. Your mom washed and dried these for me," he said, gesturing to his clothes. "But I don't feel comfortable wearing the same outfit."

Freddie laughed and nodded. "Okay."

Shane stepped forward and kissed him, one hand on his waist. "All right, I'll be back soon."

Lucky for Shane, he lived right down the street. As much as he would have preferred going home last night to get his own proper sleepwear, Freddie wouldn't have allowed him to walk in the pouring rain. Shane winked at Freddie before closing the door behind him. Freddie went to the kitchen to get cereal and noticed a note on the counter from his mother.

"Freddie," he read aloud. "I'm getting out of work a couple of hours early, and then I'm going grocery shopping. See you when I return. Love, Mom."

--

Shane opened the door to his house, closing and locking it behind him. Throwing the keys on the dining room table, he went to his bedroom and changed. Pulling on a pair of black slim fit jeans, he grabbed a red shirt out of the closet and a white studded belt and put them on. He adjusted the slim fitting shirt so it revealed the belt buckle on the front of his jeans. He pulled on a pair of black and white high top Vans and grabbed a black and white hoodie before unplugging his now charged cell phone from the wall charger.

Leaving his bedroom, he noticed his parents' bedroom door was closed. He knew his father was at work and assumed his mother was still sleeping. Leaving her a note, he grabbed the house keys off the table and headed back to Freddie's house. On his way back, he passed by Groovy Smoothies and noticed Carly and Sam sitting at a table by the window. He caught their glace and quickly looked away, picking up pace.

Arriving at Freddie's apartment, he knocked on the door quickly. Freddie opened it and jumped back when Shane pushed his way in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. "What's up with you?"

"I just saw Carly and Sam."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So," he replied, "Those are the last two people I want to run into right now."

The younger boy smiled. "Well, it's just you and me here."

Shane smiled and kissed Freddie. "And that's what I like."

Suddenly, there was pounding at Freddie's door. He looked in the peephole and saw Carly and Sam. Widening his eyes, he thought quickly and looked at Shane. "Hide behind the door."

Shane laughed and did as he was told. Freddie opened the door and jumped back. "Did you see Shane?!" Carly asked excitedly.

"Uh, I--no, I haven't, why?"

Carly's excitement decreased. "Oh," she replied, "Sam and I thought we saw him walking past Groovy Smoothies."

"Well maybe you did, he is out of the hospital."

"He is? Oh that's great!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to talk to either one of you. He said that you guys acted way too crazy over him and he doesn't want that to happen again."

The two girls frowned. "All right," Carly said, "When you talk to him, tell him we're sorry and it won't happen again."

Freddie nodded. "See you at rehearsal."

Closing the door, he looked at Shane who smiled. "You're the best, babe."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, "I know."

--

"It's raining again," Shane announced, moving away from one of the two windows in the lounge. He sat on the couch next to Freddie and sighed. "I heard it was supposed to rain again tomorrow, then be cloudy for the rest of the week."

"I know," Freddie nodded, "It's ridiculous, isn't it? I hate the rain."

"You want to go stand in it with me?"

"You know it," Freddie answered quickly.

The two headed downstairs, surprised to see that the lobby was empty. Standing outside, the gentle rain came fast, but not hard. Standing off to the side of the front door, the rain slowly dampened the boys' clothes. Shane looked up, the raindrops hitting his face and rolling down his cheeks.

_'He looks so beautiful,'_ Freddie thought.

Looking back at Freddie, Shane's hair was now drenched, sticking to his face and dripping. Giving him a seductive look, Shane whipped his head quickly, flipping his hair, sending water in all directions. 'Breathe, Freddie, breathe.' Stepping forward, Shane put his arms around Freddie's waist and kissed him under the falling rain.

It was a gentle touch of love and beautiful nature simultaneously, sending shivers throughout them both. Letting go, Shane smiled, moving his head so their foreheads and noses touched. "Do you want to go back inside?"

"Yeah," he whispered, nodding.

Shane followed Freddie back upstairs and to his bedroom where they undressed to their boxers before throwing their clothes in the dryer. "They'll be done in a few minutes," Freddie announced, "And my mom won't get out of work until 5:30pm, so we'll be safe."

The older boy laughed, "You're so precautious." Checking the time, Shane noticed it was only noontime. "Especially since it's only noon."

"So what are we going to do?"

Shane thought about something and smiled. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it," he laughed.

Doing as instructed, Freddie still had suspicions. Shane moved behind him and sat behind his boyfriend, his chest touching his back. Freddie shivered at his boyfriend's touch, but relaxed. His arms went around his midsection, rubbing his chest ever so gently. His soft, smooth hands slowly traveled south. His warm breath on Freddie's neck made him smile, until he realized what Shane was doing, which made him smile even wider.

Shane pulled Freddie's boxers down, revealing his six inch manhood, his erection growing. Shane kissed his neck before taking it in his right hand, his left around Freddie's waist. The gentle touch to his sensitive area made him shiver a little, but he breathed out and watched his boyfriend's hand. Gripping it, Shane started moving his arm slowly up and down, casually gaining speed. The younger boy moaned quietly, but loud enough for his boyfriend to hear him. Smiling, he went faster and faster, grinding against Freddie in rhythm.

Both boys were moaning, Freddie's right hand on his boyfriend's, his left rubbing Shane's left thigh. Freddie jerked his head back, leaning it against Shane's shoulder. "Shane, I--"

"Hang on, Freddie."

"Shane--"

Going faster, Shane realized Freddie's status and aimed his cock at his chest. Freddie moaned his boyfriend's name one last time before shooting the warm liquid on his chest, the rest covering Shane's hand. The two breathed heavy, Shane planting a kiss on Freddie's cheek. "That was amazing."

He smiled, "You're welcome, babe."

--

The two got dressed when the clothes finished drying, not twenty minutes after their moment together. They sat on the couch, Freddie's head in Shane's lap, and watched television. "Do you want to come with me to the iCarly rehearsal, or would you rather stay here?"

Shane made a sound of thinking and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, it isn't right of me to avoid Carly and Sam, but then again--"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Look, just come with me, and if they start freaking out, just come back here."

The older boy nodded. "All right. When's rehearsal?"

Freddie looked up at the clock, "In two hours. Do you want to watch a movie to pass the time?"

"Yeah, sure," he smiled.

Freddie got up and came back with a certain movie that involved a British secret agent with bad teeth but good jokes that doubled as a parody of another British secret agent working for MI6.

When the time came for rehearsals, the two went across the hall to Carly's apartment. Going inside, Freddie stood in front of Shane in a somewhat protective stance when Carly and Sam jumped off the couch and looked at them. "Shane! You're all right," Sam smiled.

"We're sorry for acting all competitive over you," Carly apologized, "So we understand if you don't like us the way you used to."

"Good," Shane replied.

"Wait," Sam raised her eyebrows, "So you don't like either one of us like that anymore?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head.

"Then, who do you like?"

Freddie gave him a look, making sure he understood the message. "No one."

The four of them went up to the studio, Shane standing behind Freddie's laptop, watching them rehearse. Freddie counted down and the two girls started.

"Hello People of the Internet!", Carly exclaimed, "I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam, and if you didn't know that, now you do!"

--

After rehearsal, the two boys went back to Freddie's apartment and laid on the younger boy's bed. Staring at the ceiling, they lay side by side holding hands, their fingers entwined. Freddie was about to say something when Shane announced he wanted to take a shower. "Why?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know," Shane replied, "I just feel like taking one."

"Well no one's stopping you." Freddie smiled and let him go, rolling onto his side, watching his boyfriend leave the room. Listening, he heard the water run and the shower door close a few minutes later, and decided he'd surprise him.

Entering the bathroom, he closed the door and leaned against it, watching the silhouette of the older boy wash his hair under the hot, relaxing water. When Shane finally finished, he opened the shower door a bit and stuck his hand out. "While you're standing there," Shane said, "Can you hand me a towel?"

Freddie's eyes widened. "How did you know I was here?"

His boyfriend laughed, "You aren't nearly as stealthy as you think you are."

The younger boy rolled his eyes and handed Shane a towel. Opening the door to leave, he stopped when he heard Shane's voice speaking a word of protest. Waiting, he turned and saw him emerge from the shower, the towel wrapped lowly around his waist. Freddie exhaled at the sight of him and lost balance a little.

Shane smiled and closed the shower door. Holding his hand out, Freddie suspiciously took it and followed him back to the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," the older boy laughed. Closing the door behind him, Shane pushed Freddie on the bed and grinned. If one were to stand outside the bedroom, precisely four minutes after the door closing, they would have heard Freddie moan, "Oh, Shane!"

* * *

Well, this is completed! But expect a full iCarly story featuring Freddie and Shane really soon!


End file.
